


New Can Be Good

by Seymour_Butt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seymour_Butt/pseuds/Seymour_Butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's usually Derek who sneaks into Stiles' room, but this time it's Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Can Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> So ya this is my first fic EVER and unbeta'd so please don't judge me. And also season two compatible. I'd also like to dedicate this to Bee. I love you, Bee.

Stiles sat in his room, researching for the pack on his computer. His dad was working the late shift again so he wasn't expecting any interruptions. Except maybe for Derek. Derek had been sneaking in through Stiles' window at night when his dad was working late. Everyone in the pack had been suspecting a little chemistry between the two if them, but Derek really only stared at Stiles while he worked and occasionally asked Stiles questions. 

When Stiles heard his window open, he didn't even bother looking over and just mumbled something that sounded like, "Hey Derek." Stiles heard Derek clear his throat, so he turned his chair around to look at the handsome alpha werewolf. But he didn't see Derek. He saw Peter sitting on his bed. "Sorry to disappoint, Stiles. But I believe that I will be your only visitor for tonight." 

Stiles gasped and nearly fell off of his chair because WHAT was going on? He new that the pack was on good terms with Peter now but him and Stiles have never really talked one on one except that one time when Peter offered the bite to Stiles and Stiles declined. "Whoa. Whoa. P-Peter! Uh, what are you doing here? In my, uh, room?" Peter smiled at Stiles like Stiles was the main course for tonight's dinner. "Well I've been hearing that Derek's been fascinated with you recently, and I wanted to see what the fuss is about. Do you mind?"

Stiles blushed because a) People have been talking about him and Derek, and b) Peter was looking at Stiles like he was going to eat him up. "Stiles, you do realize that you said that all out loud, don't you?" Peter explained. Stiles blushed harder. "Um I should really get back to this researching that I was doing. I mean ya I should REALLY get back to researching." Stiles was fidgeting in his chair very noticeably. 

Stiles was starting to get distracted by Peter and his insane good looks. Stiles also started to become embarrassed because he may or may not have jerked off to Peter in the shower. Stiles also started to become painfully aware that Peter could probably smell the arousal coming off of him in waves meant for a certain werewolf surfer named Peter. 

"You know, Stiles, it really is such a shame that we don't talk more often. Maybe we could grab dinner or something in the future." Stiles jaw dropped because was he REALLY hearing those words come out of Peter's mouth? "You wanna know something else, Stiles?" Peter's mood suddenly became serious and intimidating. "Sh-Sure," Stiles gulped. Peter got up and knelt down in front of Stiles and said, "I do want to eat you up." 

Stiles suddenly became paralyzed. Peter laid his palms on either of Stiles legs and squeezed. Stiles couldn't help but get hard. "Y-You do? Because I would totally be okay with that. I mean I'm not saying that I wouldn't prefer it because I-" Peter interrupted Stiles by saying "Stiles, shut. Up." And then Peter quickly rose enough and pressed his lips against Stiles'.

The kiss they shared wasn't soft or modest. Peter forced his way into Stiles mouth using his tongue and Stiles pathetically could only whimper and push harder against Peter's face asking for more. As quickly as the kiss started, it ended. Stiles frowned and Peter smirked as he knelt back down and palmed Stiles through his jeans. Stiles immediately began sweating and gasped for air and moaned. "Stiles I really do enjoy these sounds you make. Oh please continue," Peter said. "I will if you will," Stiles countered. Peter only chuckled and unzipped and unbuttoned Stiles' jeans and pushed them to his ankles. 

Stiles closed his eyes too nervous to look. "Look at me," Peter whispered against Stiles hard-on through the fabric of his grey boxer-briefs. Stiles immediately looked down at Peter as Peter pushed down Stiles' underwear and freed Stiles' red and hard cock. "Peter. Please," Stiles begged. 

Peter then took Stiles into his mouth in one movement. Stiles moaned and Peter never once broke eye-contact with Stiles as he bobbed his head up and down and downed Stiles' cock. Peter grabbed Stiles' shaft and then began sucking in the head and licking at the precome. Savoring it. Stiles couldn't help but roll his hips and then Peter hollowed his cheeks and Stiles moaned harder. Peter moaned, too, with Stiles in his mouth. 

"Peter, I-I can't," Stiles warned. Peter then began picking up his pace. Bobbing faster and lapping his tongue faster. Stiles couldn't hold back any longer as he came down Peter's throat. Peter hummed as he swallowed every last bit and sucked Stiles dry. Peter stood up, calm and collected, as if he hasn't just swallowed Stiles' come. "Holy shit," Stiles managed to say. He didn't even bother trying to stand because he new his legs were jell-o right then. Peter bent down and pecked Stiles on the cheek and walked to the window. 

"Wait!" Stiles tried. Peter turned around and said to Stiles, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6. We're having dinner. My treat." Peter gave Stiles one last smile and jumped out of the window. Stiles' jaw dropped. 

Stiles just sat there with his pants down and his cock out for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this won't be my last one so ya just tell me what you guys think!


End file.
